(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices that are worn around the contour of a person""s face for the purpose of facilitating healing of facial structures. More particularly this invention relates to a series of facial masks that conform to facial structural contours to retain wound dressings, absorb drainage, compress tissue, protect tissue, and support anatomical structures.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
The facial tissue area presents a number of unique challenges in facilitating the support required to aid in healing. Due to the complexity of the healing process following facial surgery or injury, the success of the wound dressing can be a critical factor in the successful termination of the healing process. Wound dressings function as follows:
a. a protective barrier against outside environment infection.
b. to compress swollen tissues.
c. function to absorb wound byproducts that tend to accumulate and complicate healing.
d. protects healing tissue from outside physical damage.
e. physical support for damaged anatomical structures.
f. may have value as an acceptable camouflage for unsightly wound appearances.
g. serve to form an occlusive barrier to provide an optimal environment for certain wound types.
The wound dressing is most often secured in place by the application of an adhesive to the skin. This method of dressing fixation has a number of particular drawbacks when applied to the facial area causing difficulty in the healing process, increased patient dissatisfaction, and inconvenience in use and application:
a. difficulty with conforming to the multiplicity of facial contours and asymmetric topography of the facial area that can differ greatly from individual to individual.
b. increased sensitivity of facial skin adds to the incidence of allergic reactions, such as blister formation, rashes, weeping wounds, scars, and permanent pigmentation problems from the conventional wound dressing adhesive that physically stabilizes the dressing retention device.
c. the delicate nature of facial skin increases the susceptibility damage from the stress imparted to the skin at the adhesive attachment point for the wound dressing retention device.
d. inability to adhere in areas of raw, open wounds, or wounds with vulnerable scab formation.
e. lack of satisfactory adherence in hair bearing areas or areas of hypersensitivity.
f. pain associated with adhesive removal in hair bearing areas or areas of hypersensitivity.
g. an adhesive system is not reusable when loosened by movement from the mouth, eyes, nose, and ears, or moisture, thus necessitating reapplication.
h. requirement to individually customize the dressing support device due to the infinite combination of eye, ear, nose, and mouth opening locations precludes economical standardization of facial dressing support devices.
i. facial skin is highly vascular increasing the sensitivity to wound byproducts wherein the desired absorption of the byproducts is difficult due to concave portions of the facial topography precluding direct contact with an absorptive material.
j. prior facial dressing support devices effectiveness is subordinated to the patient needs of speaking, eating, seeing, smelling, and hearing.
k. lack of usefulness in treating a portion of the facial area while not compromising the untreated facial areas.
l. possibly the most important of issues is that a wound dressing, if not properly chosen, can significantly retard and limit wound healing.
The prior art does not disclose the unique structure and advantages of the subject invention as described herein when addressing the need of improved facial wound debridement and enhanced facial wound healing.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and useful facial wound dressing support device configured to accommodate a variety of facial tissue injuries that expedites the healing process while minimizing the patient""s discomfort.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dressing support device that eliminates the need of adhesive which causes pain during removal, possible allergic reactions, and flimsy application due to hair, moisture, and wound complications.
Still another object of the subject facial wound dressing support device is that the device is made of a stretchable material that can conform to the differing asymmetric topography of an individual""s facial structure. This feature allows the material to stay in close contact with damaged facial tissue, thus facilitating timely healing.
Yet another object of the facial dressing support device is that the mask is provided with releasable hook and/or loop fasteners that attach at the rear and top of the head to secure the mask around the head of the patient. These fasteners allow for easy and quick application and removal of the mask to replace wound dressings.
A further object of the invention is to minimize patient discomfort by allowing full facial movement for speaking, eating, smelling, seeing and hearing while the mask is being worn. This is accomplished by using a lightweight stretchable material that has openings for the patient""s eyes, nose, and mouth.
The subject wound dressing support device includes a facial mask made of loose weave stretchable material. The mask is adaptable to a multiplicity of differing facial topographies with releasable hook fasteners for securing the mask on the patient""s head and face. The facial wound dressing support device may include openings for the patient""s eyes, mouth and nose to facilitate continuous use by the patient. The facial wound dressing support device can be configured into a number of different shapes to; cover the damaged portion of the facial area, such as the peri-orbital region, the peri-oral region and full face coverage if required, or the face in toto. The loose weave stretchable material of the mask construction conforms to the patient""s head and face thus remaining in close contact with the facial tissue. This material has the ability to absorb wound drainage, retain a wound dressing medium, support damaged tissue, provide physical protection or releasably secure the hook fasteners.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with various types of dressing devices from the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.